To Love, Honor and Murder
by Lichan44
Summary: Trapped in an arranged marriage to Kodachi, Ranma finds himself drawn to his mysterious new martial arts student, Akane Tendo. Will this new incentive give him the resolve to break free of house Kuno? Or will he finally know the true meaning of till death do us part?


**Disclaimer: Ranma and Co are owned by the amazing Rumiko Takahashi. I am just borrowing her characters for awhile. **

**So this story has been knocking around in my head for awhile and I've reworked it for our beloved Ranma and Akane. As usual they are the focus of the story. Hope you all enjoy! **

**My eternal thanks goes out to my proofreader Angela Jewell! Thank you so much for your patience and your persistence. Your encouragement and insights are greatly appreciated! Don't know what I'd do without you!  
**

**-R 1/2 -  
**

For the third night in a row Ranma lay fully awake after being pulled from a dream filled slumber, his gaze firmly rooted on the ceiling above his bed. Try as he might his mind simply wouldn't rest. Much like the two previous nights he wasted little time in throwing back the covers and dressing quickly. He then ventured over to the door of his room and opened it slowly, peering out.

The house was quiet, much to his relief. Despite being married to her, Ranma had adamantly refused to share a room, or a bed, with Kodachi. He had no intention of consummating their marriage and if she had ever believed he would she'd been dead wrong.

Originally, he considered there to be no worse fate than the one he had suffered during a training trip to Jusenkyo, in China. However, turning female when doused with cold water had turned out to have its advantages. Whenever he had wanted to spurn one of Kodachi's advances, a fool proof plan had been just a glass of water away.

Of course this would always send her into fits of frustration, to which he had to admit never ceased to make him smile. At least then he wasn't the only one completely frustrated.

Deftly, and on feet that made no sound, he crept past her door and down the long hallway, heading straight for the dojo. It was the one place, the only place, where he could find peace. There all his problems seemed to fade away, as he lost himself in the Art that he loved.

It was a place where he could regain his focus, calm his restless spirit; and if ever it needed calming that time was now.

He began with a simple kata, pulling his focus into the ebb and flow, until it was like one single fluid movement. There he tried desperately to clear his mind. Unfortunately it was easier said than done. Even here _she_ kept invading his thoughts, demanding his attention as she called him back to the first time he seen her walk through the dojo doors.

That had been three months ago...

**- R 1/2 -**

The first few times she'd come in she'd brought along a friend. A cute girl with long dark hair and big blue eyes. They had taken their places right out front and so he hadn't had to look very far to see they both possessed a real talent for the Art.

Unlike most of the people who signed up for his classes, it was clear they were serious about their craft. It filled him with anticipation. Finally, there was someone who could truly appreciate the Art in its purest form, who would totally embrace it as he did. It gave him a renewed love for what he did and for that he was grateful. Students like this were the reason he had wanted to teach in the first place, and he relished the chance to improve their skills.

It became a challenge and he let it drive him forward, past all the horrors that lay in wait for him at home. When he was teaching he could almost forget.

Almost...

He found his gaze had constantly wandered over to where she stood, her lithe and agile body moving through the intricate series of katas he had constructed with the utmost grace.

To say that he noticed her would have been a vast understatement. In a way she had given him hope, had let him focus on something other than the endless spiral his life had become. He had looked forward to her visits to the dojo, and was even surprised to find himself feeling lighter in her presence, as if what had been weighing him down had been suddenly lifted away. He was grateful for even the momentary peace she brought, even if she didn't know it.

He knew he was lost the day he had tried to teach the class one of the more complex katas. It had been a series of intricate moves that had required a specific amount of speed to execute.

She had come in with her friend on that particular day. They had both started out with perfect timing, however as the kata had progressed it was clear that maintaining the speed required was going to be a challenge.

He watched fascinated as she pushed through it, marveling at her sheer determination. She simply wouldn't give up. Such dedication was rare and he was mesmerized by her stubborn resolve.

Even when her friend had faltered she had remained steadfast in her goal. Though far from perfect, she finished the kata with a flourish, a beautiful smile lighting on her face as she did so.

That smile...

It had hooked him the instant he'd seen it. So much carefree innocence behind it. So much beauty and light. In his past two years of hell he'd forgotten what it felt like to behold such a wonder. Suddenly and irrationally he'd wanted to fight the whole world for her. If only to make sure that light never went out.

He had chided himself for this thought. It wasn't like him to get all turned around by a girl. Not after living and dealing with Kodachi for the past two years. No matter how much he wanted things to be different, the fact was they weren't. He was married. The thought of his wife however brought a bitter taste to his mouth, and he instantly pushed the image of her away, pulling himself back into the present moment.

Silently he cursed himself for his sudden failing. It was just a smile after all, and she was just another girl. No big deal. Plenty of them took his classes every day. What made this one any different?

Of course he could tell himself this all he wanted. The fact was she _was_ different, and he knew it.

She had the most lovely brown eyes, so full of rich warmth they seemed to penetrate straight through to his soul. Her firm young body was perfectly taut, every curve both sleek and supple. Her dark hair cut short and curling sweetly around her ears. Even her scent was intoxicating.

She continued to take his classes at least three times a week. More often than not she would come in alone and he had found it increasingly difficult to maintain his indifference.

He couldn't seem to help himself. It was as if the control he had always prided himself on had suddenly left him. It was disturbing, unnerving, and exhilarating all at the same time. It had been so long since he had felt anything like it. Being trapped in a loveless marriage had made him turn inward, putting up walls in an attempt to shield himself from all the horrors it entailed.

Now, here was this girl, a complete stranger to him, and yet she was all but obliterating those walls, making him _feel_ more alive than he had in a very long time.

He simply shook his head in awe at the thought.

It became even more difficult whenever he'd had to correct the slight flaws in her form. It had required getting rather close, and on more than one occasion he'd felt a "spark" whisper through him at every point of contact.

It was instantaneous and by the sudden catch in her breath he knew that she had felt it too.

In that moment their eyes met and locked, neither one able to tear their gaze away. It was as if time had frozen in that instant, suspending them in a timeless eternity that seemed to spiral out with infinite slowness. Suddenly nothing else mattered but the two of them, standing here, lost in one another, while the rest of the world slipped away.

It had taken everything he had to push through it, using every shred of self-discipline he could conjure up. The temptation she presented was strong, stronger than even he liked to admit. He felt his frustration at himself mounting. He had to stop this. It would only end badly for him if he didn't.

That of course was easier said than done. Unfortunately pursuing any kind of relationship with her wasn't an option. He prided himself on his integrity. It was the one thing he still had to hold onto and his honor dictated that while having these feelings wasn't something he could control, acting upon them was another thing altogether.

Steeling all of his discipline he continued to try and maintain the utmost professionalism. Resolving to simply enjoy her presence and the happiness it seemed to bring him. After all that in itself was not against the rules.

It was okay to smile at her steely determination. The way she would push herself to go even further at his slightest challenge, never wanting him to have one up on her.

There was nothing wrong with feeling a sense of pride at how quickly she picked up the skills he laid down, sending back challenges of her own, pushing him to be even better, stronger, faster. He relished these moments as they filled him with his own steely determination and a rush of pure raw adrenaline that made him acutely aware of just how invigorated he felt, how alive.

It was almost as if he were rediscovering himself, and it wasn't something he ever wanted to let go of again.

**- R 1/2 -**

Ranma finished the set of simple katas and moved on to more complex ones. His mind still trying to sort out the thoughts that wouldn't seem to let him rest.

Yes, she made him feel more alive than he had in quite some time, and it would be so easy for him to let go, to take a chance and fall head first, to lose himself and all his problems in the warmth she brought him.

Too easy...

Some would say that in retrospect he was even entitled.

His marriage after all was not something he had gone into willingly. In fact it wouldn't even exist if he'd had his way. Still, what was done was done, and even though he fully opposed the union (he never even wore his wedding ring), it wouldn't be right to indulge himself this way.

Therefore, it was with great trepidation when he noticed she had been the last of his students still remaining after class had ended, and that she was making her way towards him.

It was then that it had happened. After three months of watching her, guiding her, and fighting his own need for her, she had come to him with a proposition.

That had been three days ago...

**- R 1/2 -**

"Excuse me, Sensei?" she had inquired with a smile.

Ranma felt his heartbeat pick up at the sight. No matter how many times he saw that smile it never seemed to dull the instant response deep inside him.

_Stop it_, he chided himself angrily, feeling frustrated by his lack of control. She's just another girl, he kept silently repeating over and over to himself, trying once again to make himself believe it.

"Yes," he asked, surprised by how steady his voice sounded. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," she told him, sweetly. "I'm really enjoying your classes. Your teaching skills are amazing. I can already tell my form and speed have improved."

Ranma found himself returning her smile with one of his own. He couldn't seem to help it. It was rather infectious.

"You've been doing quite well," he assured her. "With a little more work you'll be quite formidable."

'You really think so?"

The appreciation in her voice was palpable, with an almost quiet desperation. Something told him she hadn't been complimented on her skill very often. To think this seemingly determined girl could possibly have a vulnerable side touched him in a way he didn't think possible.

It had been so long since he'd allowed himself to feel much of anything. In fact denying himself had become somewhat of a ritual. It protected him, gave him the distance he needed to survive. Only now, in the face of this beautiful girl, it was being pulled apart quickly and easily, as if it had never even existed.

He nodded, desperately trying to find his voice. "I do."

"That's so kind of you to say," she replied, reaching out to touch his hand. Instantly he felt that same "spark" ignite between them, and again he was all too aware by the slight widening of her eyes that she'd felt it too.

He pulled his hand away quickly and took a step back, desperately trying for some much needed distance. For no matter how tempting it might be, or how much he might want it, he knew this fruit was ultimately forbidden.

Sensing his sudden awkwardness and wanting nothing more than to dispel it she quickly said, "I know my father will be quite pleased."

"Your father?" Ranma asked, noting her attempt at a distraction and quite grateful for it.

"Yes," she replied, nodding. "He used to teach. He's retired now. I'm the heir to his school."

Ranma took a moment to digest this information. That explained why she took the Art so seriously. Not only was she beautiful, she was raised, as he was, in the discipline. Suddenly he found himself even more drawn to her, and on a much deeper level. Being an heir meant she had to have not only strong dedication, but a sincere love of the craft. It was a common bond he found he couldn't quite escape.

"Well, you deserve his approval," he told her. "You've earned it."

He watched the slight blush cross her face at his words. It certified his earlier thought. Compliments of this nature were rare for her and he was pleased to know that he was able to give her at least that.

"Well, I know I still need some work," she returned. "Which brings me to what I wanted to ask you."

He watched in utter fascination as she innocently licked her lips, a gesture that had him desperately grasping at his resolve.

He swallowed hard and forced himself to answer.

"And that is?"

"I was wondering if you gave private lessons?"

The question was asked with the utmost innocence. However it didn't stop his mind from conjuring up other, more risqué scenarios. It had been hard enough just getting through a full class with her, let alone a private session. There would be no escaping her, nothing else to draw him away, to turn his focus. They would be all alone, and God help him then.

"Sensei?" her voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

Once again he cursed himself for his utter lack of control while quickly trying to gather himself together.

"Sorry," he told her. "I usually hold my private sessions on Tuesday and Thursday nights."

"Actually, Thursdays would work perfectly," she replied, an underlying excitement lacing her tone.

He felt his heart speed up at the sound. It was so loud in his ears that he was almost certain she could hear it. If she did however she gave no indication.

He nodded, his reply tumbling from his mouth of it's own accord. "How does eight o'clock sound then?"

"It sounds great," she said, extending her hand for him to shake. He stared at it dumbly for a moment, knowing what he would feel should he reciprocate the action. Seeing no other choice he reached out and took her outstretched offering.

Her skin was velvet soft against his and it sent tingles up and down his arm. That spark he'd felt earlier reignited itself, and he watched with fascination as it once again registered on her sweet face. The attraction was undeniable, as palpable as the feel of her skin on his. It hung in the air, suspended between them like an unspoken word.

What exactly was he getting himself into? Did he really want to put himself into a position that could very well test the very limits of his control? Would he have the resolve needed to resist such a test? He was the first to admit he loved a challenge, but this could very well be his undoing.

He instantly let go of her hand, feeling almost wistful at the loss of her touch. At least he wasn't alone, as evidenced by the fleeting look off disappointment that filtered across her face, even as she quickly tried to hide it.

Fascinated, he watched her try and pull herself together, almost as if she were embarrassed by her sudden lack of self-control.

"I guess I'll see you Thursday," she said. "Thanks again."

She turned to leave then and despite his best intentions he found himself calling out to her, causing her to stop and toss a look over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't get your name."

Again she threw one of her sweet smiles at him. He felt his breath catch at the sight.

"It's Akane," she told him, her brown eyes sparkling. "Akane Tendo."

**-R 1/2 -**

And so it had been. Ever since her request he'd been unable to do anything but think about her. No matter what he did she was constantly there, his focus all but blurred with the very image of her.

Concentrating on his classes had become somewhat of a challenge. More often than not he would find his mind wandering in the middle of a move. It was unnerving. He prided himself on his commitment to the Art. His focus had always been one hundred percent.

Until now...

Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, could almost smell her with every breath he took. The pure feminism of her woke up every male instinct inside of him. Feelings he had thought long since dead and buried were suddenly burning with fevered intensity. What was worse was that he couldn't seem to stop them. It was as if she were haunting him, cruelly taunting him with what he wanted most but couldn't have.

It wasn't long before she began to creep silently into his dreams, invading his sleep along with his waking hours. He'd lay exhausted after these episodes, staring up at the ceiling and using any technique he could think of to calm his rapid heartbeat, his shallow breathing, all to no avail.

She had totally enveloped him—completely entranced his mind, both conscious and subconscious. If he were not careful she would soon have his heart.

It was an absurd thought. After all he hardly knew her. They had only exchanged a few words, and yet it was as if she had somehow given him something to hang on to—a renewed outlook on life.

His need for her was a way of filling himself again, of replacing the emptiness that had begun to take root, and he hung onto it like a drowning man would a life raft.

He knew it was crazy, not to mention dangerous. If Kodachi ever clued in to what he was thinking there would be hell to pay, and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself. Couldn't even find a trace of guilt in what he was feeling. After all, it wasn't as if he were going to act upon them, even if they did make him feel more alive than he had in the last two years.

He'd never wanted any part of the arranged marriage. In fact, he'd been fully opposed to the whole idea. Unfortunately for him it hadn't mattered. The deal had been struck, and he'd been sold off without a second thought. He grimaced inwardly at the thought of his old man. For his sake he hoped the bastard never showed his face around Nerima again.

Her family had been rich and powerful, two traits his father had found irresistible. When the offer came it had been big, too big for his father to refuse. He'd sold his son without a second thought. It didn't matter that the girl he'd been sold to was borderline insane. His father's only concern had been for number one. He'd agreed instantly when he'd seen the bottom line. After all, he'd told himself, not only was it lucrative, it also sealed the continuation of the Anything Goes school.

So that had been it. He'd had no choice in the matter. His father had been given enough money to see him comfortably into old age, Kodachi's father had gotten her the man she had set her sights on, and in turn had received a strong and virile son-in-law who would produce many equally strong and virile grandchildren. Ranma scoffed at the thought. That would happen only over his dead body. He would never inflict this kind of life on a child, especially his own.

His other job of course had been keeping Kodachi out of trouble, a feat that was easier said than done. Discretion had been the better part of valor in most instances. It just wouldn't do to have the Kuno name associated with any sort of scandal, and considering Kodachi's penchant for mixing various pharmaceuticals it usually meant more work for him.

It didn't matter to any of them that his life had become a living hell. Where his only refuge had been losing himself in his martial arts. The dojo had become his sanctuary, his only real means of escaping the life he found spiraling so quickly out of control.

It soon became about survival at all costs, and he did his best to hang on to what mattered most, his sense of himself. He was not going down without a fight, and if she thought he'd merely bow down to her every whim she had a big surprise coming.

At first she'd been all over him, demanding all of his time, going as far as using a paralyzing potion when he'd try and escape her. He continued to use his curse to his advantage, and as time had passed and he had remained steadfastly opposed to the union, she'd become more and more irate toward him, physically attacking him with the instruments of her specialized martial art. Only his quick reflexes had saved him from many a serious injury at her hands.

He had tried to leave only once. In the end Daddy's money and connections had proven too big for him to overcome, and it had been made clear to him that there was nowhere on earth he could hide that would be safe. That if he valued his life he'd remain right where he was. Insubordination would not be tolerated on any level. And so he'd relented, giving in, but by no means giving up. That was one thing they couldn't take from him, his stubborn will to survive.

Ranma ended the kata with a flourish. The workout hadn't eased his mind all that much. Thursday still loomed before him with all the trepidation it had before. Would seeing her again put to rest these sleepless nights? Or would it merely trigger even more of them? Would he forever be a slave to resistance?

Ranma let out a tired sigh. The fact that he was sure she'd felt the attraction too only added to his unease. Still, it wasn't like he could turn her away because of it. She had asked for his help and he was obligated as her teacher to fulfill that need. He would just have to find a way to block out everything else. Maybe then he could finally get her out of his system.

With this thought he began to make his way back towards the house. Easing his way inside he walked swiftly to his room and closed the door behind him, locking it securely in case Kodachi should try sneaking in like she sometimes did.

Shucking down to his boxers he once again slipped into bed, pulling the covers back around him.

He lay there for a few moments longer, trying to clear his mind and ease his anxiety. It wasn't long after that sleep came up to claim him, pulling him down into sweet oblivion.

**- R 1/2 -**

**Well, there you go! Hope it was up to par and that you will come back for more! I hope you will! Feel free to let me know what you thought! Ja! **


End file.
